Everything OK in there?
by themanemmaloves
Summary: I couldn't decide what to write so I went looking for prompts and found this AU. Captain Swan we live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall. Hope you enjoy it :)


First time Killian saw her was a week after he first moved in. With her gorgeous blonde hair spread across her shoulders while wearing that adorable red coat of hers with a grey beanie on, he stood next to her unnoticed and amused, watching her attempts of pushing the key into the lock.

* * *

Clumsily enough, she managed to somehow lock them. Accidentally, she turned around and caught him staring awkwardly, with the most adorable smile she's seen on anyone in awhile.

„Yeah, sorry, I was just... Umm... Yeah. I'm Killian. I'm new here."

She laughed, just as nervously as he did, before turning around and facing him, then offered him her hand. With his grip firm but still gentle, he shook it.

„I see... I'm Emma. Nice to meet you."

After another brief moment of _extremly_ awkward silence that Emma decided to break, she said:

"So uhm, when did you move in?"

"Monday."

"Weird, I didn't see you around."

"Yeah, well, I've been way too busy with work. And most of my free time is wasted on sleeping."

"Well I hope we'll get to see each other around more."

"Me too."

Her phone started ringing at that moment.

„And, I really really need to go now. New job. You know how that goes."

He brushed his upper lip with his tongue and just stood in front of her, smiling.

„I do, trust me."

Emma chuckled, then slowly turned around heading towards the elevator

"OK then. See you around. Bye, Killian."

"Bye."

It's been a month since their first meeting. They didn't really get a chance to see each other around a lot as they both hoped they would in the beggining. Between their jobs and him slowly adjusting to the new city, there really wasn't enough time for all the flirting, coffee dates or the night strolls they both imagined.

Just occasional bumping into one another in the hallway, exchanges of silly jokes in the elevator after getting home tired from work and accidental hand brushings that had a tendency to send mild waves of chills through their bodies neither one of them excpected.

One night, sitting on his bed, reading a book in the late hours, Killian heard an incoherent noise he first couldn't recognize in any way. It was soft, quiet. Like it was trying not to be heard. Desperately. And it failed.

He first tried to ignore it, thinking it was the sick kitten upstairs, but it wasn't. The noise got a bit louder. And then again. And then again.

It wasn't animal like for sure. Or from upstairs. He stopped flipping the pages of the book and put it away, focusing on the tiny voice until it started becoming more and more clear. He leaned his head against the wall and just listened.

Soon enough, he realized. It was Emma.

Despite her obvious attempts to stay quiet, her sobs were getting louder and Killian got more and more worried.

„Swan?"

She didn't answer. He just heard a sudden stutter in her breath.

"Swan, I know it's you crying in there. You don't have to pretend you're not. I don't know if you're going to ignore me, but I just really hope everything is alright. Do you need anything?"

All the noise suddenly stopped and she still wouldn't answer.

He could hear her moving. The thin, and preety old, wall between them suddenly shook when she leaned her head against it as well.

Emma sniffed, hands reaching her face so she would wipe away the tears. Then she cleared her throath and her voice was deep but quiet when she finally spoke, saying:

„No, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

„What happened? I mean, if you wanna talk about it. You can tell me."

She sighed, slowly throwing the blanket over her body and bringing her knees to her chest before embracing them.

„Ruby... You remember Ruby?"

„Yeah, your friend right? The one who comes to visit a lot?"

„Yeah her..."

„What happened?"

Her voice got a bit higher again.

„She's moving away."

„I'm so sorry... But you will still be able see her, right? She's not going away too far?"

„She's moving to Europe. She got a really amazing job offer in London."

„Oh..."

She sniffed again, body slowly sinking into the matress as she hugged her blanket and tried to stop prevent another wave of tears.

„I've known her my whole life, we've been best friends since the second grade and I can't stand the thought that she's moving away. I'll see her, yeah, but three times a year the most. Considering, we see each other at least three times a day you understand my problem, right?"

„Perhaps she won't take it? The offer."

„She'd be crazy not to. It's a really great offer."

„You know, Swan, my brother always told me that you should never judge, or feel sad about a situation that hasn't even occured yet. How long does she have to decide?"

„Tomorrow morning. She told me about the offer today, I was really happy for her. I am happy for her. I just can't stand the thought that we will be separated."

„ _Might_ be separated. Look, love, I say you wait till tomorrow and hear what she decided. It's gonna be OK."

„ _Might_ be OK."

He chuckled at her words. And to his surprise, he could hear her slightly chuckling from the other side too.

"Would you take it?"

"What?"

"The offer."

"I don't think so, no."

"Well there you go. Maybe she won't either."

"Maybe."

More or less, his attempts of reassuring her worked.

"Sorry I woke you up."

"You didn't, I was reading a book. Wanna come over here? We could have a cup of coffee."

"Normally, I would love to, but at 1.30am? Really?"

He laughed, and he could hear her laughing on the other side too.

"You're right, you're right. Maybe another time?"

"I'd love that."

„We should really sleep."

"We should."

"OK then, good night Swan."

„Good night Killian."

Despite wishing her good night and knowing he will probably sleep in the next morning, he stayed up just a little bit longer to make sure she was alright. And fortunately, she was. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. Some part of him hoped she did too.

In the morning, when he was closing his door in a rush when leaving for work, Killian heard Emma's door being unlocked as well.

Seconds later, she almost jumped outside with the biggest smile on her face. To his surprise, and slight shock, she threw her arms around him, smiling all the way through.

After releasing him from her tight grip full of joy, she rested her hands on his shoulders, smile never leaving her face. Her eyes were shining and he couldn't be more happy to see her like this.

„She's staying! You were right! She called me a minute ago and she told me she's staying!"

„Ruby? That's amazing, Swan. I'm so happy for you."

„Thank you. I still can't believe it. I need to go see her now."

„Sure thing, go. I'll see you later."

"Wait, wait wait..."

"What?"

"Thank you. For last night. I really needed someone to talk to so uhm... Thank you for being there."

"I'm always gonna be. Whenever you need it."

She smiled at him, fingers still lingering on the collar of his leather jacket before she basically stormed out of the narrow hallway and ran to the elevator.

The moment she was about to enter it she turned back around and said:

„And Killian?"

„Yeah?"

„How about that coffee later tonight?"

„Sounds amazing. Shall I meet you at 8?"

„Sounds amazing."

They both smiled at each other once again before saying goodbye, again, and leaving. This time, it took a lot longer for those smiles to fade away from their faces.

The end.


End file.
